User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Shatter Me - Chapter One
Hey! I'm only posting this as one chapter and I really want to see what people think of the story. Meet Faith Monty, the daughter of Jack and Isabelle Monty. Faith is next in line of throne in the Light Kingdom of Queen Vampyre, but her parents force her to marry a man she hates, so she runs away, Meeting Zayn and Fabian Lockhart, two cousins who are willing to take care of her. As her parents hire the man she is supposed to marry to search for her, Faith’s two sisters tag along, only to gain the next line in throne. Surprised by their actions, Faith, Fabian, and Zayn team up to take down: Harry, Juliet, and Summer. Love is questioned, The ultimate family bond is destroyed, and A war brews. ----- In a Dream “I’ve never met anyone like you before...Someone who’s actually full of life, color, and...Unique…” A pale boy with dark brown hair smiled at the auburn haired girl, she blushed, no one has ever told her something like that. Not even if they were ordered to, See Faith Monty, the auburn haired girl is a vampire princess who is next in line of being Queen Vampyre, A princess was supposed to gain respect the natural way, But Faith only gained respect because she would be a powerful Queen who can destroy you anytime. Faith Monty didn’t want to be this powerful Queen Vampyre, She knew being Queen would change her along the way and she couldn’t stand it. And when I say “Change” I mean Change. Being Queen changes the Female’s personality. In every generation of the Light Kingdom. Isabelle Monty, Faith’s mother, completely changed. She was known as the quiet, kind, Princess but turned into a Dark yet kind mother to her children, When her powers came, then that added onto the change. She could destroy anyone she wanted, whenever she wanted, and for whatever reason. Anyways, Continuing the Dream “Can I ask you a question?” Faith asked the pale boy. “Sure, Whatever you like.” He answered. “Okay...Well...Have you ever...loved someone?” Faith asked. The pale boy began to laugh and the answered the question but to much noise began to appear and Faith couldn’t hear. “I can’t hear you!” “I SAID………” “What?!” Faith’s Point Of View “Faith, Wake up! Today’s the Day we find your husband!” Aunt Delia slapped me, I refused to wake up and find what’s supposed to be my husband. Why couldn’t a Queen be independent? It would mark the History of our species. “Ugh…” I reluctantly sat up, My aunt staring at me. “What’s wrong? Do you not want to be Queen or something?” I glare at my Aunt, I find my aunt more as a sister than what she is now. “I do want to be Queen...It’s just, I don’t want a husband, I want to be independent, I want to be single…” I said, She stared at me blankly. “So, you’re telling me, If you were FORCED to marry someone you hate, You would throw this all away and let your ignorant bit- I mean, let your sister, steal this from you?” My Aunt asked, “...No!” I quickly said. “Oh, Well, Enough talking! I’ll call in Joy and Cassie.” Delia smiled and left the room. I groaned. I wish I could just run away from all of this…. Later on that Day It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. However, little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first of entering the kingdom, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding residents or families, that he is considered the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters. “Why do I have to do this?” I looked at my mother, “It is rules of the kingdom sweetheart.” She smiled. “But why do we have to follow the rules? You’re Queen, Father’s King, I believe you have the right to change the rules.” I said. “Yes, But we don’t believe we should change the rules of the Kingdom, It takes dedicated times, anyways.” My mother explained, She was always one to explain the rules or something. I sat in between Juliet and Summer, my two sisters. I found them very annoying and they would never shut up about me being Queen. It was like I was stuck with this nonsense. All of sudden, I heard the sound of trumpets in the area, My sisters began clapping, looking at me. It was like some parade… “All hail the Queen Isabelle.” Everyone chanted, after this chant several men entered the room. My sisters stared at the man in the middle, giggling like 5 Year Olds. I stared at him, for a long time. Only to realize it was the man I hate the most. Harold Edward Bowman. He goes by the name Harry, And would you like to know how I know him and why I hate him? Well, Everyone night, two years in a row, I would sneak out the kingdom and walk to my garden, The garden kept me in tranquility and one night, Harry was sitting in the tree. I didn’t notice him at first, but he noticed me. “Lovely night, eh?” He asked me, “What….Who….are you?” I said, grabbing a stick. “Oh look, She’s got a stick, I’m shaking in my boots.” He said in a sarcastic tone. “....How dare you talk to me like that?! Do you know who I am?” I started yelling, causing attention. He steps closer to me, I begin to scream. “Guards!! Guards!” I scream, That’s when he jumps back, running away from me. And night after night, Harry would come by, and I would get to know him, He would give smart remarks but I would still hate him, it all felt...fake, If you understood what I meant. Anyways, Continuing with Reality. I stared at Harry, who was staring at me, smirking, His eyes were talking to me, which made me feel uncomfortable, That’s when I turned around to see two pairs of eyes, boring into my soul. I turn around, seeing Summer and Juliet, glaring at me to Death. “Stay away from Harry.” I can tell by their eyes, Their eyes said it all. But, Why would I want Harry? He’s the man I hate, and I hope my parents won’t choose him as my husband. My Aunt came running to me, “Sweetie, I need to talk to you.” She asked, I looked at Summer and Juliet, shrugging, so I stand up, walking with Delia. ---- “What? I have to wear one of these and dance with each male!?” I looked at my aunt, Who was holding two dresses, one was black and red and the other was pure white. I loved white, but it would get dirty easily, while the black and red seemed to fit with the theme of this….Event. “Yes! I want you to look pretty! Take my advice and wear the black and red dress!” She smiled, I rolled my eyes, grabbing the black and red dress, “This is ridiculous, Who do you think my parents will choose?” I asked Delia, she tilted her head sideways. “Well, Mr. Bowman is a winner for sure.” She winked at me, Delia’s the only person that knows about my hatred for Harry. “What? I was joking!” Delia giggled, “Haha, So funny.” I said in a sarcastic tone. “You, my friend, need to lighten up. If you hate this so much, why don’t you just run away?” Delia said. Run away? Run away? That’s what I’ve been thinking the whole entire time, It’s like….She can read my thoughts… “What? I have powers too you know, I can read your thoughts.” Delia sat in a chair. “But...I thought only the Queen can have powers….” I was confused, “Well, you thought wrong.” Delia winked at me. “Now, come on, Put the dress on! I can hear your mother yelling in my ears.” Delia clapped her hands. ---- After I had put the dress on, I walked into the area the rest of my family were, only to feel uncomfortable when pairs of eyes were looking at me. “Yes…?” I questioned, “Meet Harry Bowman, your soon to be husband.” Isabelle smiled. I looked at Harry, who was smirking, I looked at my sisters who were giving me that death glare, and I looked at my parents who had that idiotic smirk on their faces that I would love to knock off. “What? No...No...NO!!” I yelled, “Darling, what’s wrong?” My mother asked, I glared at my parents, “I don’t want to marry the man I hate!” I grabbed a plate, throwing it on the floor, small pieces of glass broke. “FAITH EVANGELINE MONTY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?” My mother yelled at me. “You heard me, mother. I do not want to marry Harold Edward Bowman.” I turned around, running away as the speed of light. “Someone get her!” My mother yelled. As I ran, a bunch of guards were running after me, I saw the kingdom gates, I was getting close to the gates, I took my Aunt’s advice, I am running away from this wicked place called hell. I won’t have to suffer. I won’t have to take my sisters glaring at me every second. I am free, I pulled the gates open, leaving the kingdom, never, ever, looking back. Goodbye Light Kingdom. As I ran through the forest, My skin was burning, I forgot it was daytime and I was a vampire. My skin was burning, I was in pain, but I couldn’t stop right now, I would be dragged back to my kingdom and I wouldn’t be in the luxury, I would be in….in….the Dungeon. I continued running, until I smelled smoke, That meant my skin could catch on fire any minute. Tears rolled down my eyes as I ran, I would run in water but I would die faster. I ran for hours and hours, and soon, it became night time. The hour where I become stronger. I was in the zone while I ran, so in the zone I bumped into someone. A tall boy, to be exact. I look up at the boy, who glared at me. “You should look where you’re going sometimes.” The boy was tall, with hazel eyes, a quiff haircut, such a glowing olive skin tone, He wore a leather jacket and I could tell the loved the night. Something about him made me like him, not as a crush though. “Well, you saw me running, you could have moved out the way.” I snapped. He rolled his eyes, “What are you? A Princess? Ha!” The boy laughed, I looked at him, “Well, you guessed right, I am a Princess. A Princess of The Light Kingdom, Thank you very much.” I poked his chest, He stood there quietly, “So, You’re Juliet?” “...No….” “Summer?” “No!” “Oh...Good Ol’ Faith, huh? You’re not how I pictured the oldest Princess of The Light Kingdom..” He stared at me. “Everyone says that. Now, Can you please move?” I asked, Every move I made, he blocked. “What are you doing??” I asked. “I’m actually protecting you, If you run any further, you’ll come across the Werewolves, and they are….Meat hungry.” He said, “Well, You’ll just have to follow me. Since, you’re ‘protecting’ me.” I made quote signs. “I’d rather not.” He said, That’s when I began walking away, Until I felt two arms violently grab my waist. “What are you doing??” I yelled, “I don’t think the King and Queen would like to find out their beautiful princess died because she was killed by wolves, now, would they?” He whispered in my ear, all of a sudden, Everything became black. ---- Shatter Me is my story on Wattpad, To read more chapters, Please go here: http://www.wattpad.com/58903118-shatter-me If you have a Wattpad, I would love if you commented and voted for it. :) x LlamaSpearsTimberlake Category:Blog posts